


Stressed

by betawhitewolf



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Alex hates being in the spotlight





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent and short :')
> 
> A lovely individual, casthebass, wrote a fic off of this one! Please go read it!!

Being champion was always exhausting for Caustic. 

After all the scientist was far from the most friendly or social person and all those cameras usually made his temper short. 

So by the time he dragged himself back to the home base for the Ledgends he felt like he was going to explode.

As Alexander entered the base he glared at everybody who even tempted to speak to him, the scientist quick to stomp to his and his partners shared room.

Alexander stripped himself out of his heavy gear and into a nice sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants before he collapsed onto their huge bed just letting himself lay and stare at the ceiling in silence.

Though that didn't last long as Octavio slowly peaked his head into the bedroom before entering it and approaching the older ledgend cautiously.

"Hey there mi amor, how ya feelin?" 

"Tired" 

Octane lets out a sympathetic kind of hum as he slips onto the bed before settling himself on caustics waist and laying flat over his chest. 

Alexander lets out a soft sigh as he allows Octavio to settle down across him not really having the energy to push him away anyways. 

The two of them lay like that with the only sound in the room being the jingle of Octane's leg as it bounces slightly on the bed.

They're interrupted a little later by Crypto and Mirage slipping into the bed to curl up on either side of Caustic.

Elliot tucks his face into Alexander Neck after pressing a kiss to octavio's cheek; It takes no time at all for him to be out like a light. 

Tae takes his time getting comfortable before he presses his face to the older ledgends shoulder as he finds Octavio's hand to hold onto. 

By the time Bloodhound comes in to join them their all alseep, well, except Caustic.

The scientist lets out a soft grunt as the hunter slips into bed behind Mirage, curling themselves around him as they rest their head atop his, a hand coming out to snake in between Caustic and Octane so they can lay their hand on Caustic's stomache.

"Rest Ást." Hound mumbles softly to Alex.

Caustic lets out a soft breathy kind of laugh as he tilts his head to nuzzle into Tae's hair the scientist to tired to do much else than listen to the hunters command.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!! If you did/didnt have a good day/night! Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Wounds in Your Hands Feel Like Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258738) by [fiendlyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendlyghost/pseuds/fiendlyghost)


End file.
